Karen Jarrett (TNA)
Karen Jarrett is a professional wrestling authority figure and manager currently in TNA, where she portrayed a villainess. Karen first appeared in TNA in 2007, back when she was married to Kurt Angle, and portrayed a babyface character who was tired of Kurt's behavior. However, at the Hard Justice PPV, Karen revealed her true colors and helped her husband defeat Samoa Joe in a match for all of TNA's titles, beginning Karen's first run as a villainess. Karen's villainous acts included falsely claiming that Sting abused her, and constantly flirting with AJ Styles, though it was accusations of a relationship with Styles in 2008 that led to Karen's face turn, when Kurt began continuously berating her. After a two year hiatus, Karen returned to TNA in early 2011, doing so as a villainess for the second time in her career. In her role, Karen's real-life divorce from Kurt and marriage to Jeff Jarrett was used in a feud between the two, which Karen became heavily involved in for months. She even made her official in-ring debut at Sacrifice, teaming with her husband in a losing effort to Kurt and Chyna. On September 1, 2011, Karen was named the new Vice President of the Knockouts Division, much to the extreme dismay of Traci Brooks, a one-time former Knockout Law who vied for the position. Karen hired Traci as her assistant, but in her role as a villainous authority figure, she was verbally abusive to her and most of the Knockouts, especially Velvet Sky and except for Madison Rayne, who constantly sucked up to Karen. After Velvet captured the Knockouts Championship at Bound For Glory, Karen enlisted the returning Gail Kim to take her down, which she did at Turning Point. Both Karen and Jeff were fired by Sting on December 15, 2011. The Jarretts returned to TNA on a live episode of Impact Wrestling that aired on June 24, 2015, doing so as babyfaces. For Karen, this was her first run as a heroic character in almost seven years. However, on the August 26 episode of Impact Wrestling, Karen became a villainess once again when she confessed to orchestrating the attacks on General Manager Bully Ray (which resulted in her husband, who owns Global Force Wrestling, being put in charge) and Drew Galloway (which took him out of the King of the Mountain Championship match that was won by GFW's PJ Black). Regarding a motive, the evil Karen claimed that she did it for Jeff and GFW, which led to Jeff attacking Drew Galloway and bringing out the GFW roster to take out Galloway and other TNA stars. After GFW lost to TNA in a Lethal Lockdown Match, Karen and Jeff were ousted from TNA. Gallery Karen Jarrett Lockdown 2011.jpg|Karen Jarrett @ Lockdown 2011 Villainess Karen 2015.png|Karen Jarrett's heel turn in 2015 karen-jarrett-13.jpg karen-jarrett-16.jpg karen-jarrett-15.jpg 649234ee2dc45e6db28ab439f995e1a2c6e1ebfb_hq.jpg wRUoA0D.gif y_a329bcae.jpg babe-of-the-week-100308-20081010052424239-000.jpg Karen_Angle_1.jpg ka-picture-5.jpg karen_angle_jerrett_12__by_goddessgg-dbk8aur.jpg 910c5cd9dekaren-jarrett.jpg Videos Category:2000s Category:Ambitious Category:Blonde Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Sports Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Villain's Lover Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Wrestling Heel